


you can call me daddy

by jessahmewren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is Molly's dad, M/M, Rimming, Will Graham is a Mess, Will Graham just wants a glass of milk, light Molly/Will this is a Hannigram story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Hannibal is Molly's dad.  Will and Molly are engaged, but when Will meets his future father-in-law, there's an instant connection.
Relationships: Molly Graham & Will Graham, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 353





	you can call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I played around with this and it turned into a full-fledged fic. I hope you enjoy it!

-0-0-0-

Scenery smeared by the moving vehicle’s car window in a patchwork palette of greens, browns and blues. Will pressed his hand to the glass, frowning at the prints he left there.

“So tell me about your father.” 

Molly laughed, relaxed behind the wheel and settled into the long drive already three hours in. Molly’s father lived on the New England coast, alone and wealthy and very proud of his daughter. 

That was the extent of what Will knew. 

Molly drummed her fingers on the wheel, absently playing with her engagement ring. “He’s…particular.”

Will’s heart settled in his throat. “You think he won’t like me.” 

She pursed her lips and didn’t answer right away. Outside the windshield the tall evergreens arranged themselves into a more palatable collage. 

“I think he’ll like you,” she finally said. “He’s just funny. He has high expectations.” 

“Fuck,” Will muttered quietly. “Was he in the military?”

Molly giggled. “Nothing like that.” She worked her mouth thoughtfully. “He’s a very refined man, but once you get to know him, really easy to get along with. Just don’t ever be rude to him,” she tossed on almost as an afterthought. 

“Right,” he muttered. Will ran a hand through his unruly hair and considered himself for a moment. He was rude to just about everyone without meaning to be. He was standoffish and prickly and a bit of a bastard. 

He was well and truly fucked. 

\---

The modern steel and glass home overlooked the ocean, and was at once menacing and awe-inspiring. Will followed Molly to the front door as he absently wiped his sweaty hands on his corduroy pants. 

The man who opened the door was not who he expected. 

Blond hair with delicate silver streaks fanned across a high forehead. A faint smile graced a tan face, cutting into chiseled cheekbones but never quite reaching his eyes. 

He held a glass of wine and immediately looked at Will. 

“Molly,” a deeply accented voice intoned, “It’s wonderful to see you.” 

Although he was speaking to his daughter, his eyes never left Will’s face. Even as Molly went in for a hug, he sized Will up with a keen amber gaze. 

“Sir,” Will said as he stuck his hand out, his voice cracking. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Hannibal took a sip of his wine before eyeing the outstretched hand and then easily clasping it. Will immediately noticed the size and smoothness of the palm, the gentle pressure of his fingers. It was a good handshake and made something warm and fluttery bloom just beneath Will’s ribs. 

“Why don’t you both come in,” Hannibal said easily as he turned to lead them back into the ornate house. He was wearing black fitted slacks and a hunter green sweater that complimented his skin tone perfectly. Not that Will was staring, it was just that Molly’s dad was different from what he had expected. He was younger. Fitter. He looked like he could throw Will against a wall with no problem at all. 

Will wiped a hand over his face, clearing his thoughts. He tried for casual in his demeanor, but still felt strained, even when they settled in front of the fire with tumblers of scotch. Molly sat next to him on the couch while Hannibal sat across from them. 

After the small talk and initial introductions, Will began to relax. Hannibal’s house was beautiful…modern and sophisticated, a reflection of its owner. Hannibal caught his eyes as he made the circuit around the room, and smiled. 

“How rude of me, Will. I should give you the tour.” 

Will blushed curiously, but followed the man through the house as he showed him the living area, the bedrooms, and ending up in the kitchen.

“This is where I spend most of my time,” Hannibal said with obvious pride. It was a large, naturally lit space opening into a small breakfast nook. “I hope you’ll enjoy dinner, Will. I’ve prepared something special for us tonight.” 

Molly walked up and put her hand through Will’s arm. “Dad is an excellent cook.” When Hannibal demurred, Molly just huffed. “Don’t be shy dad, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Hannibal’s eyes settled on Will. “I’ve always believed that anything worth doing is worth doing well.” 

After dinner, they gathered in front of the fire. The heat from the fire and the satisfied fullness of the good meal made Will’s lids droop, and it didn’t escape Hannibal. 

“Maybe you two need to retire for the night. You’ve had a long day.”

Molly stood, grabbing Will’s hand and tugging him upstairs. They settled into the palatial guest bedroom, Will slipping into his pajamas first while Molly brushed her teeth. Will was beneath the sheets with the lights off before she could find her way to bed. 

He could feel her watching him in the darkness, her face a pale circle hovering near his pillow. He lay still, looking at the ceiling until she rolled over and went to sleep. 

As tired as he was, his body was wired. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hannibal, about his big hands and smooth deep voice. About the effortlessly way he carried himself, the smooth yet thoughtful way he walked. 

Will’s cock stirred, and he felt a flash of shame. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts about his future father-in-law, for God’s sake, least of all while he’s lying right next to his fiancée. But the simple truth of it was that he was attracted to Hannibal. 

He fisted his cock, closing his eyes to the sound of Molly gently snoring next to him. His strokes were a little dry, but fast and tight just like he liked it. He closed his eyes, thinking of that little hint of a smile of Hannibal’s, those broad shoulders and toned arms. The big veiny hands wrapped around his throat. 

He came quickly and quietly, shuddering through his orgasm as cum splashed over his fist, ruining his underwear. 

He got up silently to change and splash some water on his face. He was red-faced and his arms were shaking where his hands gripped the sink. “Get it together,” he muttered to himself, half bemused, half in disgust. 

He decided that sleep was out of the question, so he tiptoed downstairs for a glass of milk. He found Hannibal sitting by the fire, a book on his lap. 

“Will,” he said smoothly. “What a pleasant surprise. Won’t you join me?”

Will hesitated only a moment before he made his way over to where Hannibal was sitting near the fire. 

“Do you always stay up so late?” Will asked, his voice a little rough from his previous activities. 

Hannibal’s nostrils flared, and something sparked in his eyes. “I prefer the still quiet of nighttime, Will. I can sit and think undisturbed.” 

Will nodded, still a little nervous around the man. “I don’t want to be an imposition,” he started.

Hannibal held up a hand. “You’re far from an imposition, my dear Will. A distraction, maybe, but a happy one.” 

Will swallowed heavily and settled on the couch where Hannibal indicated. It was the same place he’d sat with Molly only hours earlier, and it struck him as ironic. 

“Do you know much of ancient Greece, Will?” Hannibal was studying him with an unusual intensity, and Will found it hard to look away. 

He swallowed. “Only what I learned in high school I’m afraid.” 

Hannibal chuckled, closing his book and turning his body to where their knees were touching. “You have all the classic features of a Grecian beauty. Your lips, your hair. Helen of Troy would have shuddered in your presence.” 

Will’s cheeks blazed, and he could feel the flutter of his pulse beating double time. He barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “I hardly believe that, Dr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Call me Hannibal. Or, if you like, Dad.” 

Will’s head jerked up, his cheeks coloring darker. “Dad?” 

Hannibal hummed. “Of course. We’ll be family soon enough.” 

Will nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yes, soon enough.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “Do you not find yourself attractive, Will? 

Will’s cheeks flamed. “Not really, no.” 

Hannibal smiled, his hand stretching along the back of the couch where his fingertips could just brush Will’s shoulder. “Have you so little faith in my daughter’s choices?”

Hannibal’s fingers were making a steady sweep across Will’s skin, heating him through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Will reflexively shied away, licking his lips nervously.

“That’s not it at all, sir,” Will said, a little flustered. I just always thought of myself as an average-looking guy.” He looked at Hannibal, whose serene smile and blazing eyes were more than unnerving. “You know, nothing special.” 

Hannibal licked his lips, placing the book on the coffee table. “Call me Dad, Will. I rather like the sound of it. Or Daddy, if you prefer. Like Molly did when she was little.” 

“D-daddy?” Will stammered, his eyes wide. He flexed his hands a little in his lap, unsure what to do with them. 

“Mmm,” Hannibal hummed. “Yes I think so.” He leaned forward on the couch, further into Will’s space, and Will flinched.

“Tell me Will,” Hannibal intoned smoothly as he stretched out his hand again. “How long have you had a problem with touch?”

Will swallowed, his hands flexing in his lap. He thought, irrationally, how he never got that glass of milk. “I don’t know what you mean, sir.” 

Hannibal ran his fingers along Will’s collarbone. “Daddy,” he corrected primly. “We agreed.” 

“Yes,” Will said a little breathlessly. “Daddy.” 

Hannibal’s answering smile was radiant. “You shy away from casual touch. Even when we shook hands earlier, I could tell it pained you. Why is that?” 

Hannibal’s touch was warming him, causing his mind to fuzz. “I don’t know,” he said almost automatically. 

“But you have no problem touching yourself,” Hannibal said matter-of-factly, and the cotton-wrapped stillness of Will’s thoughts shattered. 

Will ducked his head, cheeks flaring red. 

“In bed, I think, not in the shower. No lingering smell of soap,” Hannibal explained gently. 

Will cleared his throat. “I think I’ll go back upstairs now,” he said as he stared at his lap. He was mortified, and wanted nothing but retreat. 

Hannibal tipped his chin with his fingers, forcing him to make eye contact. Hannibal’s pupils looked black in the firelight. “It’s ok, my dear boy.” He smiled, letting the pad of his thumb brush Will’s lips. “I only wish to know what you were thinking of.”

“Fuck no,” Will spat as he stood so quickly his vision blurred. “Let’s just pretend this never happened.” He looked imploringly at Hannibal, who had also stood to meet him. “Ok? Can we do that?” 

Hannibal pressed his lips together. “No.” 

Will started to pace, careful to keep his voice low. “Don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate, Dr. Lecter? I mean we just met. I’m going to be your son-in-law for Christ’s sake.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal hummed. “A welcome addition to my family.” Hannibal stalked toward him until Will was pressed against the wall of the study with nowhere to go. “And I believe family should share everything with each other.” His hand came up between them, hovering. “So tell me Will, what were you thinking of.” 

Will’s fight or flight response was working overdrive. Indeed Hannibal was as imposing right here in his space as he had been in the doorway to his house. If he fled, he might let him go. Or, Will thought with warmth, he might pursue him. 

He realized shamefully that his dick was hard. 

“Please don’t make me,” Will whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. 

Those amber eyes gleamed. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist, Will. Now tell me.” 

Will pressed himself against the wall, hoping he could melt into the scenery and escape the persistent gaze of his future father-in-law. His eyes flicked down to the hand between them and bit his lip.

“You,” he said in a whisper. 

Hannibal hummed, his hand making contact with the front of Will’s t-shirt. “What about me?”

Will arched into the hand, his cock stiff and aching. Surely Hannibal must see it through his thin pajama pants. “Don’t make me say it,” he grumbled miserably. “Please.” 

Hannibal stroked up his chest with the back of his hand. “Tell me,” he said again. 

Will closed his eyes, a few tears escaping his thick lashes. “Your hands,” he said quietly. “Around my throat. Choking me.” 

Hannibal made a pleased sound, his hands going up to caress the sides of Will’s neck, thumb brushing his Adam’s apple. “Like this?” 

Will trembled at the touch. He shook his head. “Harder,” he muttered through gritted teeth, and Hannibal closed his hands tighter.

The snap of Hannibal’s hands around his throat sent Will’s head against the wall and he gasped, his hands going up to grasp Hannibal’s forearms. 

“Like this Will?” Hannibal’s fingers were white around Will’s throat, cutting off Will’s breath. 

Will could only nod until Hannibal finally released him. 

“Thank you, Will,” and he seemed strangely pleased with what had transpired. “I’m going to bed now,” he said sagely, “and maybe you should too. After all, Molly might wake up and look for you.” 

Will licked his lips, the ghost of Hannibal’s fingers still tingling. He nodded and released his hold on Hannibal, watching as the man moved to the stairs and ascended them slowly. He didn’t look back.

Will stayed where he was for a long time after that. 

\---

Dawn came with his eyes wide open. Molly rolled over and stretched, pressing a long kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Good morning Baby,” she mumbled quietly. “Did you sleep at all?” 

Will grunted, shaking his head. He sat up as Molly trailed a hand down his back. “I’m sorry Honey. Maybe you can nap after breakfast.”

Will stalled halfway to the bathroom. “Breakfast?” His stomach flipped. 

“Yeah. Dad’s making a big breakfast.” She smiled. “He always does. Promptly at 7, so don’t be late.” 

Will turned on the shower, checking the mirror to see if the fingers on his throat had left marks. They had not, and he found himself disappointed. “Ok. I won’t.” 

Will made his way down stairs to the smell of bacon. Molly was already at the small table in the breakfast nook, pouring orange juice from a glass pitcher. Hannibal was at the stove, light blue button down rolled up over his forearms and a neat white apron tied around his trim waist. Will watched in fascination as he carefully flipped a crepe and added it to the growing stack. 

Hannibal turned, feeling his eyes on him. “Morning Will.” There was a peculiar shine to his eyes. “Did you sleep well?” 

Will swallowed thickly. “Like a baby,” he lied, and Hannibal’s smile broadened. 

At the table, Hannibal sat at the head with Molly and Will on either side. Will watched as he carried in dish after dish, large hands capable and precise. Hannibal passed Will a cup of coffee, and their fingers brushed. 

Will sipped it quickly, trying to hide how flustered he was. Hannibal on the other hand looked serene, hair gelled to perfection. He’d probably slept, unlike Will. 

The food was immaculate. Delicate crepes with toppings and crisp bacon besides. Will couldn’t suppress his moan at the first bite, and Hannibal’s pleased smile held a hint of mischief. 

After breakfast Molly suggested they watch a movie. The three of them settled on the couch in the living room in front of the large flat screen TV Molly had bought her dad for Christmas last year. He had turned it on maybe twice. 

With Hannibal sat beside Will, they turned off the lights and started the film. Molly spread a blanket over them, settling in on the other side of her fiancé. 

All Will could think of, however, was how his knees were knocking into Hannibal’s under the blanket. 

Minutes ticked on, and Hannibal’s hand snuck over and lightly squeezed Will’s knee. Will cleared his throat, but the hand remained the entirety of the film, burning a hole through his jeans. 

Hannibal looked very pleased with himself. Will just looked miserable. 

That evening after dinner, Will decided to forego the nightcap offered and head straight to bed. He was exhausted, his body tense as a bow string, and he desperately needed to put some space between him and Hannibal. 

He must’ve fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes it was black as pitch. Molly slept peacefully beside him, and the house was still. 

Will scrubbed at his eyes, sitting up carefully and swinging his legs out of bed. Maybe he would get that glass of milk he tried for last night. 

Stealthily, he made his way down stairs. He didn’t dare turn on any lights, so he fumbled his way to the kitchen. 

Out of the shadows, a warm hand closed around his mouth, the other snaking around his waist.

Will couldn’t scream. His hands flew up to the large one clamped over his mouth, and he willed himself to relax. 

Hannibal finally let him go, smile white in the darkness of the kitchen. 

Will turned on him, heart pounding in his chest. “Why did you do that? Why are you down here sneaking around in the dark, anyway?” 

Hannibal advanced on him. “I could ask the same of you, dear Will.” He placed a hand on Will’s face, gentling him. “If you must know I was waiting for you.” 

Will leaned into the touch before he forced himself to pull away. “You know we can’t,” he almost sighed. “It would destroy Molly.”

The hand that was formally on his cheek settled on his chest, pressed flat and warm over his heart. “Molly doesn’t have to know,” Hannibal said quietly. “Not unless you want her too.” 

Will took Hannibal’s hand and pushed it away. “I’m marrying your daughter,” he said sharply. “Whatever this is it can’t continue.” 

Hannibal let him have his space. “Ah, that’s what you tell yourself,” he said. “But in reality you’ve wanted me since you laid eyes on me yesterday.” 

Will turned toward the fridge, reaching for the milk. “No,” he said stubbornly. “Whatever I want doesn’t matter.” The brief light from the fridge highlighted the deep frown on Will’s face. Hannibal stepped forward taking the milk from Will and placing it on the counter. He grabbed his hand. 

“Do you truly believe that? That what you want doesn’t matter?” 

Will met his eyes. “Not in the grand scheme of things, no, it doesn’t.” 

Hannibal drew Will’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “You’re wrong, Will. Let me show you how much.” 

Hannibal’s other hand trailed down his chest, slipping below the waistband of his pajama pants to caress the half-hard length of Will’s cock. 

“I’m going to turn around, and you’re going to follow,” Hannibal said matter-of-factly. “You’re going to follow me to my bedroom, and you’re going to show me what you want.” 

Wills shook his head, his hands starting to shake. “I can’t do that.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hip. “You can and you will.” 

Then he turned and made his way upstairs. Before Will could talk himself out of it, he followed. 

Hannibal was standing shirtless at the foot of the bed. Will closed the door behind him and made his way to Hannibal, letting him take him by the hand. Tentatively, he touched the abundant hair on Hannibal’s broad chest. 

“I…I shouldn’t want this,” Will began quietly. He spread his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair and closed his eyes. “But I do. I want you.” 

Hannibal closed on him, the force of the kiss nearly knocking the air from his lungs. Will moaned, running his hands up Hannibal’s chest to settle in that perfectly kept hair. He tugged, pulling a growl from Hannibal. 

“Don’t make me ask,” he finally said when Hannibal released him. Will shoved the t-shirt over his head, simultaneously shimmying out of his pants and underwear. “If I have to ask I won’t know what to say.” 

Hannibal lifted him deftly, turning and slamming him down onto the bed. He settled on top of him, hands everywhere at once, stroking, pinching, marking, claiming. 

“Let me take care of you,” Hannibal whispered. “No one ever has to know.” He bent his head, pressing his mouth to the tender skin of Will’s neck and nipped. “No one.”

“No one,” Will agreed, knowing he was talking about Molly. Sweet, loyal Molly who deserved better than this. Well-meaning Molly who couldn’t give him what Hannibal could. 

His train of thought was cut off when Hannibal wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked, and Will moaned. Hannibal shushed him, nipping harder at his neck and working his way around to his mouth. He thumbed Will’s leaking slit, causing him to arch up into him. 

“You’ll have to be quiet baby boy. Can you do that? Be quiet for your Daddy?” 

Will nodded furiously, and before he could make another sound Hannibal’s fingers filled his mouth. He sucked furiously, enjoying the stretch, the way he almost gagged at the intrusion. 

“I’ve never—“ he mumbled softly, only for Hannibal to shush him again. “It’s ok, Will. I’ll talk you through it, hmm?” 

Tears gathered in his eyes, and Will choked them back. “I just want to feel good,” he whispered, and Hannibal silenced him with tongue and teeth. Will returned the kiss, sighing at the way Hannibal probed his mouth, how he so thoroughly owned him with so bruising a kiss. 

Hannibal’s mouth trailed down, peppering kisses across his chest and belly, the hard line of his cock and behind his balls. Finally, he spread Will and pressed his tongue flat against his hole. 

Will gasped, and a hand flew to his mouth where he bit into the meat of it to keep from making noise. Hannibal slid a pillow under his hips, then returned to his ministrations as he licked thoroughly around and then tentatively inside Will’s entrance. 

The sensation lit Will’s nerves on fire. He had never considered that to be an erogenous zone before, but as Hannibal’s tongue furiously probed in and out of him, thoroughly working the tight ring of muscle with his wet mouth and then sucking, Will wondered how he had lived without it. 

After several long minutes Hannibal reached to the bedside table and withdrew a bottle of lube. “I’m going to prepare you so well, Will,” Hannibal almost cooed. “You’re going to enjoy this.” 

Will just closed his eyes, gripping the sheets as he felt the cool lube drizzle across his wet hole. He stole a glance at Hannibal, his spit-shine mouth red and teeth sharp. He looked like something feral, something dangerous, and Will decided that he liked it very much. 

Hannibal started with the pad of his thumb, rubbing little circles over the slick pucker until he could feel Will’s body give. He inserted a finger and Will arched up and away from him, the intrusion unfamiliar but not altogether unpleasant. 

Hannibal shushed him, gently fingering him with one digit until Will’s breathing relaxed and he could feel his body open. He added another digit, watching the frown on Will’s forehead deepen and then relax as his body accepted him. Then, he concentrated on finding Will’s prostate, working his fingers deep within Will until he found the rounded nub, causing Will to grunt and whine against the hand at his mouth. 

“Does that feel good,” Hannibal inquired softly. He brushed the spot again, with more intent this time, and watched Will’s cock jump. 

“Y-yes Daddy,” Will stammered quietly. “Feels so good.” He was leaking steadily and when Hannibal added a third finger, Will’s body accepted it greedily. 

Hannibal continued to work his fingers into him, in and out with a flick of his wrist, feeling his fingers slide inside of Will’s warm and welcoming body, feeling the beautiful way his body slowly opened and relaxed.

“I think you’re ready, darling.” Hannibal took a moment to shed his clothes while Will lazily stroked himself. Will was hazy, lost in his own pleasure, oblivious to Hannibal in the moment. And to Hannibal, he was a beautiful, wild thing, a gift brought to his doorstep. 

He slicked up his cock and pressed it against Will’s entrance. “You’ll feel some pressure, my dear, but then it will feel very good. Are you ready for me?” 

Will bit his lip, nodding. He took a breath as Hannibal seated himself inside Will. The stretch was unlike anything Will had experienced. There was a flash of pain, then fullness and warmth. He couldn’t choke back the moan at realizing Hannibal was inside him. 

Hannibal did not wait long for Will to become acclimated to the feeling. He thrust sharply into Will, emitting his own low growl at the sweet clench and heat of the young man’s body. He draped himself over Will, mouthing at his collarbone, dragging his teeth in the sweat-drenched skin of Will’s chest as he fucked into him. 

He wasn’t easy with him. He couldn’t be, not when such a present lay before him. Will clung to him fiercely, rising up to meet his thrusts, seeking the friction of his cock against Hannibal whenever he could find it. 

“Daddy,” Will moaned, half delirious with the need for release. “Please. Please let me come.” His hands snuck down between them to fist himself, but Hannibal caught them and pinned them over his head. 

“You will, baby boy,” Hannibal snarled. “Just like this.” 

Hannibal angled his thrusts to hit his prostate, pulling out almost entirely before slamming down again. The force of his thrusts moved Will up the bed until he was snared against the headboard, and he let him go so he could hold on for purchase. Will grabbed a pillow to keep from screaming as he felt his bones catch fire, his release rising in him like a white hot wave down his back and low in his belly until he was coming between them, grunts of passion smothered out by the pillow over his face. 

Hannibal soothed him, the clench of Will’s body pushing him toward his own release. A few more uneven thrusts and Hannibal was spilling into him, grabbing Will’s trembling limbs for purchase until he was fully emptied and sated. He sagged over Will, his cock slipping free. 

He smothered Will’s sweaty face with kisses, lathing every inch of skin with his tongue. “Is that what you wanted baby boy? Is that what you couldn’t tell me?”

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, his hand moving up to thread through his hair. “Yes, Daddy. I think so.”

-0-0-0-


End file.
